


Little Black Wolf

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Red Hood & his little wolf [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fox! Stephanie Brown, Hare! Bart Allen, Lost scene, What happened to Tim while Jason figured shits out, Wolf! Cassandra Cain, Wolf! Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Lost days between Jason & Tim's disastrous kiss and when they became a couple
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Bart Allen
Series: Red Hood & his little wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926049
Kudos: 20





	Little Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Read "Red Riding Hood" first, please, otherwise you won't understand what's happening.

After his (disastrous) kiss with Jason, Tim ran away in the forest, to hide in his lair and never came out again. 

This is where his friends found him the following day. 

Bart, the hare who often went to visit his friend to talk excitedly about everything new he discovered, was who found Tim and went to gather all their gang to cheer him up. 

"Cass! Steph! Hurry! Tim's ill", Bart ran as fast as he could, yelling. He had never seen his friend like that. Sure, he forgot to eat and sleep occasionally, but in the last few months he has been well and happy. Now he was like an empty shell. 

"Stop screaming, twinkletoes, all the forest can hear you", Steph yelled back from her lair. She was sleeping. It was daytime, and foxes are nocturnal. She was small, more yellow than red. Her most remarkable features were her quick mind and mouth. 

"Oh, sorry. Do you know where Cass is?", he kept jumping in place. 

"No idea. Now come on, we need to go tend our favourite nerd wolf", that said she raced him (Bart won). 

\--- 

Cass was, mysteriously, already at Tim's. They found her cuddling their depressed friend and, for the time being, they joined her. She was a silent and deadly wolf. No one knew how her and Tim met, but they were like siblings, always there for each other. 

\--- 

It took a while, a lot of cuddling and growlings, but in the end they coaxed the truth from him: Jason, the human he was courting, rejected him. Apparently Tim hasn't been clear enough in his intentions and completely misunderstood him. His gifts were accepted only out of politeness. What a fool he has been. No way he'll show his face again to him. 

Cass was furious and was seriously pondering to kill Jason. How dared him reject her precious little brother? But she promised not to harm the fool, so she won't. 

Steph and Bart didn't comment and focused their energy on cheering him up. 

\--- 

After a couple of days with a heartbroken Tim, Steph announced they needed to take turns to keep him company and bring him food (Tim would otherwise starve to death if left on his own). Cass refused to leave him, so the first company turn fell on her, while the other two went searching for food. 

Even with food delivered to him, tho, Tim didn't eat much. 

\--- 

It was in the middle of their daily quests for food they heard rumors about a human with a red hood looking for a wolf. Jason scanned for Tim in the woods for days and days. Bart followed him around sometimes, and reported news to Steph and Cass. 

\--- 

There was an ongoing argument between them. Cass didn't want to tell Timanything about Jason looking for him. He didn't need a reminder of his crushed hopes. Steph and Bart, on the other hand, were firm believers of a misunderstanding between those two, and wanted to have Tim decide on his own if he wanted to meet Red Hood. In the end, Tim found out because he heard them argue, and went in search of his love. He needed to see him, even if it might be their last time together. 

\--- 

Tim found Jason in the very same clearing of their first meeting. And, like that time, he was asleep. 

As if time stopped at that moment long time ago, Tim put his head in Jason's lap and waited for him to wake up.


End file.
